Tainted Love
by princess-snow510
Summary: "We'll do the most forbidden act of all...Zero..." The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it...resist it and your soul grows sick with longing for the things it has forbidden to itself...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is a Vampire Knight based fanfic, if you didn't know.**

**Mainly OC/Zero although there will be some OC/Kaname.**

**Not really sure if I should keep going with this one...**

**Although I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Is it bad to be alone?

To feel the best in midnight air? To see the light in a fallen star?

To hear the words of love, lost in the cold winds of the night before?

Is it bad to be on your own?

To feel the sweet embrace every time you go to sleep?

To see the truth in people's eyes? To hear the sound of silence?

Is it bad to want someone?

To feel his hands around you, wanting that moment could last forever?

To see the infinity in his eyes? To hear the angel's sing when your lips touch?

I asked myself these questions and many more as I watched my brother once more get lost into the world that is the younger sister Yuki.

Alone. Unloved . Forgotten.

I turned away from them, heading to my room.

I refused to let the tears fall from my eyes as I packed up my things, before sitting down at my desk with a pen and paper.

I'm just a girl who honors loyalty and honesty to the core.

I'm a girl who helps the needed not just passes by but I'm by no means perfect.

I won't say I love you every now and then; I won't smile when I'm not in the mood.

I can't laugh as if everything is okay, and I won't lie to make you feel better, but that doesn't mean I deserved this kind of betrayal…and by my own family none the less.

Tears made their selves known as they dotted the paper; my hand writing what my mouth refused to speak out loud.

_Dear family,_

_When I'm alone, I think._

_When I think, I remember._

_When I remember, I feel pain._

_When I feel pain, I cry._

_When I cry, I can't stop._

_So I'm leaving. Whoever finds this letter…._

_Whenever you find this letter I'll be long gone…_

_You know the worst thing in the world isn't being alone. It's being surrounded by people that make you feel like you're alone._

_I would rather spend the rest of my eternity alone, than to feel that way a second more…_

_And as for my engagement…well I suppose there really isn't one now considering you have now engaged him to Yuki…but its ok. I'm not upset, Yuki your my baby sister and I want you to be happy. If Kaname makes you happy then so be it._

_I wish you all the very best..._

_Sia_

I placed the letter into one of my favorite books. That would give me enough time to get far enough for me to do what I had too.

I grabbed my black coat and bag before headed to my window. I opened it after giving one last longing look at my room…my home... and then I jumped and when I landed I ran like hell…

Nightfall cocooned me in its protective folds; they would not search for me in the darkness. Now I was protected and hidden in its velvety blackness.

Even the shadows now were swallowed by the encroaching darkness. In the gathering gloom the stars and the moon shone brighter in the sky, as if to remind us that even in the darkness there is light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided that I would continue...**

**I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters, only my own oc - Sia**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I had been traveling almost a year on my own when I meet him…or when he found me.

I was minding my own business, lounging in my tree. It had been my resting spot for two weeks now.

It was high enough that a human couldn't climb and also covered with enough branches and leaves to block out most of the sun.

I sensed him long before he had neared me, his scent burned into my nostrils.

The smell of gunpowder nicotine and blood. He was a vampire hunter.

The silence seemed to echo. Would he make the first move?

I smirked as I heard the click of the trigger. I somersaulted out of my tree landing gracefully on the ground as the bullet kissed the spot I was just in.

"I see you've finally made up your mind then?" I said dusting off invisible lint from my dress.

As if out of the shadows, a tall figure emerged. He was muscular with long, wavy, jet-black hair, icy blue eyes and he was sporting a wide brimmed cowboy style hat with a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

I resisted the urge to lick my lips; he was quite the handsome one.

"Vampire…" The man said as greeting.

I pouted stomping my foot. "Now that's not a very nice way to greet someone you just met! You should introduce yourself, not shoot at me; especially since I've been waiting patiently for you to do so for seven days!"

He stared at me. His sharp blue eyes widened with shock out my childish outburst.

I glared at him. "Well? Are you going to introduce yourself or not?"

He stared at me watching me.

I sighed before smiling. "Ok fine, I'll introduce myself. My name is Sia."

"I'm Toga Yagari."

"That's-"

He raised his gun and fired again without warning, only this time I didn't bother moving, I reached out grabbing to bullet before it hit me.

Electricity and bright light coated my hand before disappearing. I sighed walking over to him.

He stood perfectly still watching my every move, his gun still held out.

I walked up to him grabbing his gun, which once more caused electricity and bright light before I pulled it from his hand.

I examined the gun closely, before giving it back along with his bullet.

"That's a nice choice of weaponry. But its definitely dangerous to vampires…Might want to be careful."

He nearly face-palmed as if to say 'that's the point.'

I pouted. "Look I understand that you're a vampire hunter, but surely I'm not on that list, now am I?"

He narrowed his eyes mumbling 'not yet' before turning and walking away.

I smiled waving. "Well I look forward to our next meeting!"

Every day for four weeks Toga would come to my tree and attempt to kill me.

Every day he would fail.

He would glare and curse me to damnation while I would pout and complain about him being unfair and unnecessarily mean to me.

Eventually we talked of other things, life… death… family… I stalked him when he wasn't watching and learned that he had a fiancé. He attempted to do the same to me but I would always make sure to lose him.

As the days and nights pasted Toga called me by my name instead of 'vampire' and although I wouldn't admit it to a living or undead soul, the hunter had grown on me.

But after four weeks Toga stopped coming. After a week of not seeing him I got curious.

I sought after him. I entertained the idea that he had in fact begun playing a new game. Hide and seek.

It was my job to seek him and so seek him I would.

When I finally found him, I was surprised to say the least.

Three gun shots echoed throughout the shooting range. A boy with silver hair was there training with Toga, not that his shooting needed much practice. All three shots had hit the bulls-eye.

"Impressive." Toga praised, accompanied by a slow clapping.

I pouted sulking in my new tree.

A month.

It took me a moth to find Toga and when I finally found my human friend he was busy babysitting some brats?

Inconceivable.

A bullet landed not too far from my stomach.

I jumped from my tree landing next to Toga glaring at the boy in question who had shot at me.

"Not so impressive, as I'm still alive. Looks like you still need more practice little hunter." I said towards the boy who glared back before turning to Toga who looked surprised and confused.

"Sia what are you doing here?" Toga said.

"I found you! Surprise!" I beamed playing punching his shoulder.

"You found me?" He asked in confusion.

"Yeah? You didn't come back to see me after a week, I got your message loud and clear. Although I would have appreciated if you would have told me we were playing a new game." I said with a chuckle.

"What-"

I turned away looking back over at the boy who I felt staring at me. "You know it's really rude to stare, what's your name anyway?"

He sneered. "Like I would ever tell a vampire."

I stomped over to him snatching the gun from him and tossing it out of reach. "Now listen here you little brat-"

"Zero! Zero!" I turned away to see a boy that looked exactly like the one named Zero run towards us.

He stopped and stared at me, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. "Who's your friend Zero?"

"She's not my friend…" He mumbled and I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

I smiled skipping over to him and holding out my hand. "My name is Sia."

"My name is Ichiru. Ichiru Kiryu." He said taking my hand.

My smile never faltered even as he said his last name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ichiru, I'm glad to know, not all vampire hunters are as lacking in manners as your brother." I said.

Ichiru chuckled ad I smirked as I saw Zero glaring at me.

"Sia, your disrupting my training session, either leave or be quiet." Toga snapped.

I pouted narrowing my eyes at Zero when he snickered.

I turned away, my ebony tresses fanning around me.

I walked back over to my tree before jumping back into it and continuing my sulking.

I wasn't long before I sensed another presence. I opened my eyes and stared down to see soft lavender eyes staring up at me.

"Ichiru?"

He nodded his cheeks once again tinted pink.

"How come you're not training with Zero?" I asked curiously.

He looked saddened. "Because…"

"Because?" I asked curiously jumping down from my tree standing next to him.

He shook his head refusing to answer.

"Ok…you don't have to tell me if you don't want too. Come and sit with me." I said as I sat down at the base, leaning against the tree.

He stood there for a moment, I suppose internally questioning if I was serious.

I looked over at him flashing a sincere smile.

He returned it before sitting right beside me.

I watched the clouds in the sky float by, time was meaningless for me.

And thus became our routine. Toga, Zero, Ichiru and I.

Zero and I bickered every time we crossed paths, Toga watched in amusement while Ichiru tended to be the one to stop us from getting physical.

I would watch Toga train both twins although, more so Zero than Ichiru.

When Toga would be finished training with Ichiru he would join me with whatever I was doing.

Whether simply cloud gazing, mediating, or reading, he would join me and we would talk.

He eventually shared his feeling about his brother, mother and father, how he felt that they didn't care for him, but I was quick to always quell his fears.

His parents were nothing like mine, his brother loved and adored him and I wished I could be to lucky to say the same, but couldn't.

I felt something warm and heavy lean against me, I looked from the corner of my eye to see that Ichiru had fallen asleep and was now leaning against me.

"Sia…" I heard him mumble in his sleep.

"Foolish human boy, attaching yourself to a creature like me will end up with you dead." I whispered turning my face away from him and back to the clouds as my eyes glowed red. After a moment more of sky gazing I picked up Ichiru carrying him over to Toga.

"Take him." I said shoving him into his arms.

Toga looked at me with dare I say concerned eyes. "Sia?"

I turned away from him and began walking away.

I made it away from their practice area but I stopped when I felt a hand grab mine.

I turned to see Zero.

"Where are you going Sia?" He asked.

"What…am I no longer 'Vampire' to you Zero?" I said mocking his tone.

He glared at me his grip tightening on my hand. "Where are you going Sia?"

I would have laughed at his serious face, but now wasn't the time. I had neglected my vampire nature for too long. I was hungry, I needed to feed and soon. But more so, I needed to distance myself away from these humans…

"Are you hungry?" Zero asked after a moment.

"Yes." I said staring into his eyes. I couldn't lie to him if I wanted too. His eyes…pools of lavender. I drowned in them.

I began to pull away when his grip stopped me.

"I need blood Zero, it's how I survive. I am a vampire after all."

"Fine." He said releasing me. "But promise me you won't kill anyone and that you'll come back."

I stared at him shocked. "Why?"

It was barely noticeable, and if I wasn't paying such close attention to his face I would have missed it. He blushed.

"Ichiru would kill me-"

I smirked. "So you're doing this for Ichiru or you… perhaps want me to stay too…"

"Just do it vampire or I'll hunt you down myself!" He snapped before turning away from me.

I chuckled. "I promise Zero…" I said towards him. I watched as he stopped his back stiffening for a moment before continuing.

I traveled far looking for my most trusted person.

I knocked on the door.

It opened and I was greeted with shocked silence.

"What?" I said with a sly smirk. "No hello Akatsuki?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A huge shout out to: AW27, ILovepenguins24, KyoYukiTohru, Silent Whispering, Tala Kirkland, .night, squadlevi, Onesmartcookie78,PikaRock ,lilmsglam16 **

**Thanks for favoriting and following guys!**

**And a huge thanks to my reviewers.**

**A longer chapter as requested by Princesa de la Luna...**

**I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters, only my own oc - Sia**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Sia? Where have you been? Kaname has been looking everywhere for you."

"Is that so? Well, it's a pity for him." I said walking into his mansion.

"Sia…what's going on?" He asked as I draped myself on one of his couches.

"Where's Ruka?" I asked instead, but also curiously.

He frowned. "She's not here; she's at her own villa for the time being."

I nodded. "Good…" My eyes glowed red. "Akatsuki you must not tell anyone that I'm here, do you understand?"

"Sia…"

"You don't mind if I freshen up, do you?" I asked the red seeping from my eyes.

He shook his head.

I took my time washing before redressing.

When I emerged I refrained from grimacing. I looked like the princess that I was, it was sickening.

I briefly entertained the thought of cutting off my curly tresses when I sensed Akatsuki's presence.

"If I ignore you will you go away?" I asked out loud.

"If that is what you desire…" He said opening the door and walking into the room. "But that isn't what you desire…is it?"

I closed my eyes sighing before looking over at him. My eyes were a blood red.

"And what do you know of my desires Akatsuki?" I said icily.

He remained silent.

I scoffed before standing and walking towards the room's balcony.

The blue moon illuminated the tenebrous, starless sky as if the stars ensconced themselves behind the dim, gray clouds.

"Sia, this isn't like you…what's going on. You can talk to me. I want to help you, in whatever way I can."

"Do you really want to help me?" I whispered.

"Yes."

I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning into him.

"S-Sia…" I didn't have to see his face to know he was blushing.

I drug my nose then my tongue over the main vein in his throat, before sinking my fangs into his throat.

I heard him moan as I drank him.

I laid him in his bed when he had fainted from blood loss.

I watched him sleep for a moment brushing his copper colored hair from his face before leaving.

When I finally got back to the last place I had been with the group of humans I considered my friends, the atmosphere had changed drastically.

For one thing Toga's right eye was missing.

"Are you going to tell me how I'm gone for a few days and come back to see you missing an eye?" I growled out at him.

He simply ignored me.

"Toga!"

He glared at me. "What difference does it make if I tell you or not? Even you Elysia Kuran cannot change the past."

I struck him before I could stop myself. "Never call me that name again. My name is Sia."

Toga glared at me. "This-" He said referring to his eye. "This happened because of you…"

I frowned. "What are you-"

"You have to leave." He said cutting me off.

"What?"

"I'm training those two to be vampire hunters, they can't become top hunters if there is a vampire swaying their judgement." Toga said coolly.

I stared at him.

"We were hunting a level E. Zero hesitated-" I raised my hand to stop him.

"Enough Toga. You do not need to lecture me." I sighed pulling some earrings from my pocket and placing them in Toga's hand.

"They're for Zero…or Ichiru, whichever doesn't matter to me anymore…" I turned and started walking away.

"That's it? You're just going to leave, you're not going to say goodbye." Toga asked.

I sensed Zero and Ichiru approaching. "No. I never say goodbye, because saying goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting…"

I continued waking away ignoring both of the twins shouts and protests.

As the years pasted I did as Toga requested I stayed away, but I was never really too far away.

I watched them from afar. And through the gaze of animal familiars.

I watched Ichiru's heart harden towards his brother and family the same time Zero's hardened against all vampires.

I sighed releasing my possession over a cat, while turning back to my tea.

I refused to acknowledge all eyes that were on me at present.

Instead focusing on the book in my hands.

I licked my index finger before turning the page.

"How long do you plan on ignoring me." A voice woman's voice said.

I didn't answer.

"My lady, please." She pleaded.

I withheld a dramatic sigh. I slowly closed the book at stared at her. "What is it that you want with Cho?

"I…"

I stared at her. Cho had been my personal handmaiden since I was born; she had tracked me down shortly after leaving Zero and Ichiru for the second time. She had giving me an earful. She even filled me in on what had happened to my family in my absence.

My blood boiled at the thought of my parent's death. Even though they had forgotten me, they were still my parents; they didn't deserve to die…

"It is not appropriate of a lady of your status to be traveling and living the way you are."

I raised an eyebrow. "You know as well as I that if I stay in a place for too long that someone is bound to track me down…like you or..."

"Or Lord Kaname…"

I narrowed my eyes at her all the while a waiter walking by glass pitcher shattered.

Cho flinched like I slapped her. "I'm sorry my lady." She said quickly bowing her head. "I was out of line."

I sighed closing my eyes before I stood up and walked away from her.

I sensed her following behind me but several spaces back. I supposed she was still worried that I was going to hit her or something.

I jumped into my tree that I had been lounging in and laid my back on a branch, gazing up at the sky.

It was later that evening when I felt the change.

I stretched out on my stomach and waited.

I sensed her long before she came….and sent Cho away, where she couldn't be used against me.

I sighed as my autumn colored leaves faded to white sarauka blossoms, but still I waited.

I heard the sound of a bell and looked up and locked eyes with her.

Shizuka Hio.

We stared at each other in silence.

Shizuka was a tall, with long, silver-white hair and eyes that were a soft shade of pink, similar to the color of her beloved cherry blossoms.

Shizuka wore a pale, white-colored kimono. She also wore a thin ribbon around her waist with a bell attached to it my eyes scanned her and my lip twitched in amusement. Her feet as always were bare.

Shizuka had been dealt a bad hand of fate, having her lover put on the hunters list and murdered. It was heart wrenchingly sad.

"Elysia Kuran."

"Shizuka Hio."

"Heard you disappeared into the night, sending your family into distress."

I shrugged. "Heard you lover was murdered, all because he was level E…but we both know that's a lie don't we."

Her eyes hardened as she stared at me.

I smiled brightly at her before flipping from my tree and landing across from her.

We continued to assess each other.

"We have no reason to fight, least your feeling get the best of you. Stay out of my way." She said softly before walking away.

I frowned. What did she mean by that? "My feelings getting the best of me eh?"

I scoffed, which was very unladylike. "Not likely." I muttered to myself.

As the night set in so did the snow.

It's midnight now and the snow is still falling, clumps of wet flakes drifting windlessly down, the air moist, the sidewalk mushy underfoot.

I was tense, something wasn't right, something was going the happen.

Cho ran to me. "My Lady…"

"What!" I snapped. I had sent her to watch Shizuka but from a safe distance. "What is it?"

"Lady Shizuka…she attacked them…"

I was gone in a flash when I smelt the traces of blood.

I arrived to the house I had watched from afar so many times before.

It had been warm and welcoming, but now….

I burst through the doors; the scent of blood was everywhere.

I walked to their main room my face indifferent when coming across the bodies of the famous Kiryus.

My face hardened however when I caught the sight of Zero bloodied and beaten. I scanned the area Ichiru nor Shizuka were to be found.

I picked him up cradling him against me, he was unconscious but alive. My eyes glowed red at the sight of his bitten neck.

I glared. "So that was her plan then…this was her game…"

"Ichiru…"He muttered.

I bit my wrist lifting it to Zero's pale lips.

"Drink Zero."

His eyes opened slightly. "Sia?"

"Drink Zero." I said before forcing my wrist to his mouth. He tried to resist but he was too weak he had lost too much blood already.

"I won't allow you to become one of those disgraceful and pitiful creatures…"

When I felt that he had enough on my blood I pulled my wrist away.

He fell into a deep sleep.

I picked him up, going to his room and wrapping him in a blanket before carrying him away from the house.

I felt him shift in my arms. I looked down to see him staring at me.

"Can you walk?"

He nodded.

I set him on his feet and we stared at each other.

I watched his face as everything seemed to rush back to him. His family was dead, his brother was probably dead too, and now he was alone all because of a vampire.

"I hate them." Zero hissed. "All of them."

"So does that mean you hate me too?" I asked staring at him.

He glared at me. "You are no better than that woman…you left us…you left."

"I wasn't gone for long, and I did come back to you, as you can see."

He continued to glare at me.

"I see. Well then if you are going to choose to hate all vampires…" I turned and began walking.

He followed behind slowly.

I took him to the only place that I knew he'd be safe.

Knocked on the door.

Long blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and glasses. Kaien Cross.

He stared at me in shock. I guess it wasn't every day that a pureblood showed up at your door step.

Zero clung to my leg when Kaien locked eyes with him. A smile tugged at my lips, guess he was over being mad at me.

"Mr. Cross, might I have a word."

Hearing the seriousness in my voice he nodded.

I held out my hand and Zero took it automatically.

I explained to Kaien what happened, and explained to him what I needed of him.

He agreed, and it became official. Kaien cross would take care of Zero.

I pulled Zero to the side to speak to him in private although I felt Kaien's curious eyes on us and not to mention Zero's growing anger.

"Zero…"

"So you're just leaving again?"

"Zero-"

"Go just go. And this time don't come back. I don't need you or want you here. Leave again for all I care-"

I cut him off by hugging him close to me.

I felt the front of my top getting wet after a moment.

It was faint but I heard his whisper.

"Don't leave me alone…"

I held him tighter his tears and the smell of his blood mixing together making my eye glow red with hunger.

I took a deep breath before pulling away from him. I held his face in my hands wiping his tears.

"Zero. I will see you again. I swear it." I told him seriously.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise you. Here." I said taking a locket that had my family crest on it and slipped it on his neck. "This necklace is something that I cherish very much, so trust that I will come back for it."

"How long?" He said his hand clutching the locket, as his eyes stared into my own.

I smiled shaking my head. "Zero you do know the longer you wait for something the more you'll appreciate it when you get it."

He nodded. "Anything worth having is definitely worth waiting."

"Exactly." I said with a smile.

He stared into my eyes our noses were almost touching we were so close.

"Be careful who you share your weakness with. Some humans can't wait for the opportunity to use them against you other vampires for that matter as well…and always know that I am always by your side."

He nodded and I smiled at him. He would have a long and painful road ahead of him, but it wouldn't be one that he would have to walk alone forever.

I walked him over to Kaien.

"Remember what I said…" He nodded hand still holding the necklace I gave him.

With that I walked away, walking out of his life for the second time.

"I'll miss you Sia." He whispered as he turned away.

_I'll miss you too…_


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATE IS HERE!**

**Thanks for favoriting and following guys!**

**And a huge thanks to my reviewers.**

**I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters, only my own oc - Sia**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I stood in front of the Cross Academy gates for a split second more before just walking in.

Someone was supposed to be here to welcome me and escort me to the headmaster's office.

That was an hour ago.

I deemed myself a patient woman but, my patience was not without its limits.

The piercing screams of human girls made my ears want to bleed.

I sneered as I watched a group of them pushing past a brown haired girl to see something.

I was about to turn and walk away when a patch of silver caught my eyes.

My eyes locked on it and a smile stretched across my face when I saw him.

I walked through the crowd of humans, making sure to stay out of his sight as I watched him.

He had grown up. My eyes raked over his tall and muscular body. A blush appearing on my cheeks, he had _really_ grown up…

I'm surprised I didn't stand out considering all the girls were dressed in uniforms and I wasn't.

Guess they were just that preoccupied.

I turned away with a smile at the thought of seeing Zero again, I had missed him.

I made my way around the school, till I found the headmasters office.

I entered without knocking surprising Kaien.

"Sia!" he squealed with a surprised but happy face.

"When I arrived I had assumed there would be someone at the gates to greet me as was disclosed in the acceptance letter Kaien." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

He chuckled nervously. "Yeah, well, see what happened was-"

"I'd rather not hear the excuses." I said cutting him off. "Where is my uniform?"

He walked over to a cabinet pulling out an all-white uniform. "And you are aware white is for the night class and black is for the day class."

I pouted. "I don't wanna be in the night class…" _I wanna be in the class with Zero…_ I whined in my head before sighing. "But fine." I said taking the white uniform.

"The night class has already started so if you want to get changed." He said pointing to a door.

I sighed before walking into the room and quickly changing into my new school attire.

Kaien stared at me in awe when I came out.

I wore the white pleated mini skirt that definitely had me wondering if Kaien was an undercover pervert.

I wore my white blazer open showing the black vest that I wore as a shirt that showed some cleavage instead of the standard blouse, I took the red ribbon from my jacket and making a head band out of it.

I wore the standard knee high black socks; I traded in the brown boots form black ankle booties.

He went to hug me and I ducked sending him flying to the floor.

At that moment the door opened at two people walked in.

Brown hair, brown eyes. I stared at my younger sister. Yuki.

She was still the same…

_Kaname and I were dancing in the family ballroom. We were so carefree, happy. He leaned in placing a soft kiss on my cheek making me blush._

_"Kaname…" I whispered._

_"Elysia…" He said in return._

_The door to the ballroom slammed open and Yuki stood there looking pissed like someone just stole her favorite toy._

_She ran over to Kaname separating us and holding him in a tight hug._

_"Good evening sister." I said with a soft smile. She was so possessive of Kaname. _

_She turned her head to glare at me._

_I frowned. Maybe she was sleepy or something. "Come on Kaname lets continue danc-"_

_"NO! HE'S MINE!" Yuki said pulling Kaname closer to her, her glare hardening at me._

_My eye narrowed as she continued to glare at me, was she really challenging me for Kaname?_

My eyes turned to the other person when I heard a gasp. And my name whispered from his lips.

"Sia…"

I smiled launching myself onto him.

"Zero!" I said a smile my arms wrapped around his neck as my legs wrapped around his waist. I hugged him whispering. "Long time huh? Did you miss me?"

His face grew pink at my invasion of his personal space.

"Sia what are you doing here?" He asked as I slide out of his arms. I stood in front of him; he was so much more taller than me.

"Excuse me?" A voice said. It was Yuki. I resisted to urge to roll my eyes, of course she is still attention seeking…

I ignored her. "I missed you, silly." I said before whispering. "Besides I told you I would come back…"

He scoffed but I could tell by the blush on his face that he heard what I whispered as well.

"Excuse me?" Yuki said again.

I ignored her again. "Walk me to class?"

He raised an eyebrow. "The night class dorm president will walk you to the night class as is the custom for all new night class students."

I pouted playing with my necklace that was still hanging around his neck, it made my heart flutter to know he was still wearing it. "I don't want him to walk me, I want you too."

We stared each other down.

After a moment Zero sighed in defeat and I squealed hugging him again.

"Excuse me!" Yuki snapped and Zero and I both looked at her.

"What?" I asked sharply and she gulped taking a step back.

"Um…who are you?" She asked looking me up and down.

"I'm Sia, who are you?" I asked returning her gaze. Yuki and I were nearly the same height, me being a half an inch taller. She looked a lot like mother; I suppose that's why Kaname adored her so. Yuki and Kaname, seeing them together would be like looking at a younger version of mother and father.

They would be perfection together; I was always the odd man out. Curly ebony tresses, fair skinned, my wine colored eyes they only feature I shared with my siblings.

"I'm Yuki Cross. Um…how come I've never seen you before?" She said looking between me and Zero a frown marring her features.

"If it wasn't obvious enough…I'm a new student." I said looking at her like she was not the bright light bulb.

Something seemed to don on her face. "Oh yeah, you were the one I was supposed…." She trailed off looking guilty.

I turned to Zero. "Why didn't you come get me after this foolish girl didn't, I was waiting for an hour." I huffed.

He merely sighed. Zero was about to say something more when the door to his office opened and in walked the bane to my immortal existence.

Kaname Kuran.

We locked eyes and everything seemed to stop.

We analyzed each other. My brother grew up a lot in my absence, he really did have a striking resemblance to father.

Even though he was the one that tore out more heart and stepped on it, I still couldn't help the small smile the stretched onto my lips at seeing him again.

He smiled back and my smile grew, maybe…

"Kaname." Yuki said pulling his gaze from my own to lock on hers.

I tsked my smile wilting. "Of course…" I mumbled. I looked at Zero blocking out Kaname and Yuki's presence. "See you later little hunter." I said with a smirk before walking out of the office leaving my things behind.

If Kaname wanted to sit there and entertain Yuki, instead of greet his sister that he hadn't seen in years…then the least he could do is carry my things to the moon dormitory.

I walked all the way toward the moon dormitory gates where a guard stopped me.

"Who goes there?"

I looked up to see a man dressed in a cape.

"You must be the gate keeper, surely you've heard of the new night class student?"

His eye widened a fraction before he bowed. "My apologizes, enjoy the night." he said before opening the gates.

I walked in looking at the moon dormitory. It was like a mansion, but I suppose it would do.

I walked in opening the door, to see the living room filled with vampires.

They stared at me and I stared at them. I searched through the crowd looking for familiar faces.

"Sia?" I turned locking eyes with him. I sent him a blinding smile.

"Akatsuki!"

I walked over to him before embracing him.

When he didn't hug me back I sighed looking at his face he was looking behind me.

I turned. Kaname was standing there eyes glaring daggers at him.

"It's not very nice to stare at people like that Kaname."

Gasps went around the crowd.

"How dare you address him in such an informal way." a girl said stomping her way to Akatsuki's side, she stood by his side glaring daggers at me, this must be Ruka.

I cocked an eyebrow looking at her. "Oh? And tell me sunshine, how should I address Kaname?"

"Lord. Lord Kaname to you!" a blonde with blue eyes and red face said glaring at me.

I looked at both of them before laughing.

"That's enough Sia."

I stopped laughing glaring at him. "Do not speak to me so informally." I said coolly before adding sarcastically "_lord Kaname_…"

More whispers could be heard throughout the room.

"How dare you show such disrespect!" the blonde erupted his emotions getting the better of him ice shooting from the ground encasing my leg.

I looked at him with a bored expression.

Kaname walked next to me grabbing my hand all the while melting the ice.

Then he struck the blonde across his face.

"Did anyone ask you to do this?" He said coldly.

"No, I just-"

Kaname eyes narrowed and light bulbs burst. "You. Just?"

I pulled my hand from his shooting Kaname a glare.

I walked over to the blonde, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I do apologize this is my fault, I thought you all would have known."

He looked up at me in confusion.

"I'm a pure blood like Kaname…" I said with a small smile.

"She is more than that. Her name is Elysia Kuran and she is my sister. Treat her as you treat me."

The blonde's went wide as saucers as did many of the other vampires in the room.

I sighed. "So much for normalcy." I mumbled.

"Elysia please follow me." Kaname said and before I could deny him he turned and walked away.

I rolled my eyes looking at all of them. I winked at Akatsuki before following after Kaname.

As soon as I stepped out of the room the whispers began.

It didn't take me long to find Kaname, after all being a pure blood means having your own suite.

I closed the door behind me and turned to stare at him.

Silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**UPDATE IS HERE! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! \\\\(T*T)/**

**Thanks for favoriting and following guys!**

**And a huge thanks to my reviewers.**

**I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters, only my own oc - Sia**

**Seere Klein- Right! I feel like she definitely manipulated his feelings.**

**yasssitsashna- Thanks!**

**princess de la luna- I shall try to keep the long! and heres the update sorry for taking soo long.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The silence between was deafening.

Staring into his face almost hurt.

No…it did hurt. It hurt more than I let on…

"Have you nothing to say…Kaname?" I whispered as tears unwillingly filled my eyes.

He was in front of me in a second pulling me into a hug. I pushed away from him, or at least tried to but he wouldn't let me.

"I was angry." He said suddenly making me freeze. "So angry. At Yuki, at you, but mostly at myself. You had left me….you had fled into the night, my beloved sister, my confidante, my bestfriend, my lover, and all because of me."

"You left me with no other option…" I said coldly.

"Why didn't you talk to me?" He asked.

"And say what hmm? How I would always fight for you but never over you? You should have known that already."

"Am I not worth fighting for?" He coolly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What? Are you kidding me?"

He stared at me. Apparently he was completely serious.

I scoffed and pushed out of his arms taking him by surprise by my sudden strength. I walked to the door pausing just for a moment.

"You were mine. I was yours. We were promised to each other Kaname. I shouldn't have had to fight so hard for you; you should have fought harder to keep me…

"I love you Sia…"

"I don't believe you."

"You may not but that doesn't change how I feel. I love you…I've always loved you, I never stopped. But I love Yuki too…"

Water filled my eyes once more but this time I refused to let them fall, I was done wasting tears on him.

"You know the humans have a saying… if you love two people at the same time, choose the second one. Because if you really loved the first one, then you wouldn't have fallen for the second…" I chuckled darkly. "They're a lot smarter than we give them credit for." I whispered before leaving his room.

I slept like the dead…no pun indeed.

After I left Kaname's room I had found an empty dorm and deemed it well enough to be my own.

I didn't bother checking to even see if it was free, I wasn't in to mood to care either…

I yawned stretching and sitting up in my bed. I looked around noticing that all my things had been placed in here. I barley resisted baring my fangs at the thought of Kaname walking in here while I slept so peacefully.

I pulled the covers back before grabbing my bathroom essentials and getting dressed.

After I finished getting ready and started walking out shutting the door behind me, but as soon as I rounded the corner I ran into someone causing both of us to fall to the ground.

"Sorry." the person said short and simple holding out their hand to help me up. As I got on my feet I looked at the person and knew in an instant who it was. Red hair…blue eyes…

"Shiki!"

"Elysia?!"

We said at the same time then pulling each other into a big hug. When we pulled apart I took a second to see how much he had grown since we last saw each other.

"Oh my, look at you. You're so cute." I said cheerfully grabbing his face to get a better look at his handsome features. The longer I held on the more he blushed.

He pulled away from me. "Well, let's go downstairs everyone must be waiting." He said before walking a bit ahead of me down the hall.

I smirked. Aww I embarrassed him.

I got to the top of the stairs where Kaname bowed towards me before holding out his hand for me to take.

I glared at him and his hand.

"Sia…"

His eyes dared me to refuse him to make a scene.

Who was I to resist a challenge?

I smiled as my eyes glinted with mischief. "Kaname." I said before placing my hand in his, concentrating heat the equivalent to an erupting volcano to my hands.

His eyes flashed and he tried to snatch his hand back but I wouldn't let him.

I blinked innocently as I continued to burn his hand. "Is there something wrong _Lord_ Kaname?"

He glared at me before looking at me with calm and serene eyes, that I now wanted nothing more than to scratch out. "Nothing at all Lady Elysia, just admiring your radiance today. Your smile is as blinding as the sun and your touch sets my body ablaze…"

My grip tightened on him, further burning him as I leaned into his ear. "You do not get to call me that name." I hissed before pulling back a smile plastered over my face as I released my hand from his and skipped over to Akatsuki's.

He looked down at me with a frown.

I sighed. "I like you better when you're smiling at not staring at me with you frowny face Akatsuki."

"What are you doing Sia-sama?"

I shot him a glare before sighing shaking my head. "Lose the titles Akatsuki. You know I hate them."

He sighed.

He was about to say something else when piercing screams echoed through the air.

I flinched clutching my ears. "What in hell?"

"Those human girls are quite a nuisance." He sighed.

"Oh come on Akatsuki you have to learn to lighten up." the blonde from yesterday who I learned to find out from Akatsuki was Hanabusa, Aido. Nicknamed 'Idol' by the human girls.

"I agree." I said catching both Aido and Akatsuki's eyes. "You should lighten up a little."

Before they could say anything the gates opened. I watched Yuki with a raised eyebrow as she looked between us and the girls who were in two separate lines like she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Good morning girls I could hear you loud and clear from the dorms! You're all looking quite cute today!

"Oh look it 'Idol' I mean Aido." A day class girl said in awe.

"Hi!" he waved soaking up all their attention.

"Hanabusa" Akatsuki groaned tired of him egging them on.

"Oh relax you're so stiff Akatsuki." Aido said with a smile.

"Wild over here!" "Hello Akatsuki!" Another crazed fangirl screamed.

I looked at the girls before looking at him and laughing. "They call you Wild? That's…that's comical."

He playfully glared at me. "Shut up."

"Bang!" Aido said playfully shooting a girl and having her pass out.

I rolled my eyes as he was soon surrounded by girls that also wanted to be shot.

"What an idiot. I'm glad I don't have to deal with this." I said with a smirk before running my fingers through my hair. I didn't get but two steps before I was surrounded by a group of male students.

"Um hello?" I said with a raised eyebrow. Apparently I had spoken too soon.

"Hello princess Sia!" They all said simultaneously. They all had this weird love sick look in their eyes that I did not find flattering.

I took a step and so did they. I took another and they followed.

I pouted. "Are you guys really going to try and give me a hard time?"

That one facial expression set off a chain of bloody noses and fainting. Pink hearts fluttered throughout the air threating to blind me.

I stepped over serval fainted bodies shaking my head. "Honestly…" I tsked.

"Yuki are you alright?"

I looked over to see Kaname with his hand on her shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

I looked around to see what was soon to become my favorite color. Silver walking over to me.

"Zero!" I squealed before attaching myself to his arm.

"Good evening Sia." He said trying to pull me off without looking at me.

"What's wrong Zero why won't you look at me?" I pouted crawling up his arm and trying to look at his face.

He huffed looking at me. "Because you're ugly. Now get off of me."

I laughed before letting go of him. "If I'm so ugly why are you blushing?"

He huffed looking away and glaring at the group of males that had appeared behind him with murderous glares.

He glared harder, a dark glint entering his eyes. "**_Get back to your dorms!_**"

With that all bravado they felt fled and they quickly dispersed.

I was too busy laughing that I didn't notice Zero had moved from my side and over to Yuki and Kaname.

Zero snatched Kaname's hand from Yuki's face, his eyes murdering Kaname.

"Zero!" Yuki and I said at the same time before we looked at each other. She stared at me with a frown as I walked over to him.

"Your class has begun now Kaname. You should go now."

They glared at each other. I gently placed my hand over Zero's.

His eyes locked with mine before he let go of Kaname.

Kaname noticed our exchange and narrowed is eyes before taking me by surprise and lacing his fingers in my own.

"You're so scary Mr. Disciplinary committee." he said as he walked away pulling me with him.

He paused to look back as I did and I noticed Zero and Yuki both had their eyes lingering on our intertwined hands.

I attempted to pull away but Kaname tightened his grip.

"Um Kaname would you please accept this?" two girls said coming up to me and kame and holding out a red rose and a present.

Aww it was a token of their love. I felt bad knowing that he would never return their feelings even as he took the gifts.

"Thank you." he said with blank eyes and a fake smile. I rolled my eyes. Years apart and I could see tell when he was being fake.

My head snapped to Zero as he yelled at a group of girls to get back to their dorms.

I chuckled. When I caught his eye I blew him a fare well kiss causing him to blush.

Kaname abruptly started walking all the while tightening his grip on my hand.

"Any tighter and you'll break my fingers…" I said as I played with his red rose as we walled to our 'classes'.

"Oh you're speaking to me now? Suddenly I'm worth more than a glare, I'm now worth your time to converse with…" he bit out quite childishly.

I was about to make a smart comment when he stopped. "Hello there siren."

I turned to see a girl with grey hair kneeling behind Kaname and I.

"I will take that Lord Kaname Lady Elysia."

She held out her hands for the items. Kaname handed her the box filled with whatever while I shook my head keeping the rose.

I stared at the rose, light wrapping around it, wilting it before it completely disintegrated.

"Thank you." Kaname and I said at the same time.

I glared at him before huffing and looking away.

I could feel the smirk on his lips as we continued walking.

"This tablet developed by the night class, is very effective and has been accepted worldwide. You are all not just the pride of this school but also the entire vampire realm." Our teacher said with pride.

I had been seated next to Kaname in a fancy chair further more exploiting my status.

I was sooo bored that I could just die…no pun intended.

I heard Akatsuki sighed.

"It's not that big of a deal." Ruka muttered. I glared at her. How come I had to sit next to Kaname? How come she got to sit on top of Akatsuki's desk? I glared at Kaname from under my eyelashes. This was all his fault.

"All we did is take part in some group study."

"I hate that Kiryu guy." Aido hissed to himself but being vampires we all heard him. "Who does he think he is grabbing dorm president Kuran like that and even talking with lady Sia like their equals…he makes me sick."

I stopped and raised an eyebrow in his direction. Since when did Aido care about me and who I talked with?

"What's this? Well now it looks like love notes to me…"Ruka said picking up adios journal.

He scoffed. "What? I'd tear that disciplinary committee apart if only given the word by Lord Kaname or Lady Sia."

"Yes, but they do have that girl…and she looks quite yummy." I turned my eyes to Shiki, noticing Kaname's reaction to his words.

"Shiki…" Ichijo said.

"Hmm?" He said seemingly unaware of the tense atmosphere in the room.

"Time to feed." Rima said and tossed him a couple of blood tablets and he caught them in his mouth.

"Lord Kuran I couldn't help to notice you seem offly interested in that girl." Ruka said looking directly at Kaname.

Ohh this would be interesting. Only a fool couldn't notice Ruka's affections for Kaname. What would he say?

Our eyes locked and he sighed before looking back down at his book that he was reading. "Yes…your right."

I looked at Ruka. Her face had dropped. Adios book she hand in her hand, she spitefully stabbed Aido's hand with it.

"That hurts! That hurts! Ruka that hurts!" He stood up shouting. "Damnit Ruka do you wish to die?"

She scoffed flipping her hair unbothered.

I stood up drawing all eyes.

"Lady Elysia? Did you need anything." Ichijo asked me. He was standing besides Kaname's chair

I smiled. "No I'm fine. Thank you."

I walked out of the classroom looking back once to see Kaname's eyes following my every move.

The clouds obscured the moon and my eyes bled red as did everyone else's. I flashed him a fanged smirk.

The night was made for vampires….

I walked through the halls peacefully taking in the night.

I felt his presence before I saw him and a scowl marred my features.

"Come out Kaname, I know your there."

He stepped from the shadows. "I could never hide from you."

I watched him with narrowed eyes. "What do you want Kaname?"

"I want you." he said as simply as if he were asking for a glass of water.

I scoffed.

"Why do you find it so hard to believe?"

I turned away. "I don't have time for your nonsense."

He grabbed my arm pulling me back against him.

He cupped my face staring into my eyes. "Why can't you believe that I love you, that I want you?"

My nose picked up her scent, I could have smirked at her timing. I had half a mind to burn him again…but with her coming closer….

"If you care so much about me…prove it."

"How?" He asked with a frown.

"Kiss me…" I said innocently.

Her scent got closer….

I let my fingers trail his face… down his lips…

He leaned down his lips almost touching mine. "What game are you playing Sia?

I smirked as her scent drifted around us. "One that you have lost." I whispered before I kissed him.

I would have thought he would have pulled away but he didn't. He kissed me back.

I heard a whimper and pulled away from Kaname. I turned to see Yuki staring at us wide eyed.

It was even better feeling than I thought. Ahh sweet revenge…

"Oh hello, thank you for all your hard work." I said with a smile in the arms of her beloved Kaname.

She immediately dropped her head before bowing and then run off.

As I felt her drift away I walked in the opposite direction leaving Kaname standing between us alone.

I continued my walk around the campus before another scent hit my nose. One I was more inclined to play with.

I watched him sitting on the ground breathing heavy. His blood tablets scattered across the grass.

"I could help you, you know. All you have to do is ask."

His head snapped up as he glared at me. "I don't know what you're talking about Sia."

I sighed as I sat next to him. "Sure you don't."

I picked up two blood tablets before placing them in my mouth and chewing. Zero watching me before looking away as I licked my lips.

I rolled my eyes. "Ever so stubborn…" I whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped.

I sighed before scooting closer to him. I laid my head on his arm and I felt him stiffen.

"What are you doing..."

"Relax with me Zero. Let us take this moment to enjoy the night together." And after a moment he did.

Soon his head slumped against me and he was out like a light switch.

I sighed moving his head from my shoulder and resting it in my lap.

"Sia…" He whispered my name in his sleep. I looked down to catch one of those rare smiles…

I blushed. _Great now because of you I won't get an ounce of sleep._

As if he heard my thoughts he snuggled closer to me. One arm around my waist the other holding my legs.

I smiled and let my fingers stroke his silver hair as I stared at the moon letting my blush burn brightly.

"I'm so selfish…" I whispered as my eyes glowed. "but I can't help it…you are mine Zero Kiryu and no one else's…. "


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey my peeps!**

**I'm back with a new chapter...sorry about the late delay, a lot has happened I've lost my uncle and cousin all within two weeks, and I've just been really out of it... **

**Thanks for favoriting and following guys!**

**And a huge thanks to my reviewers.**

**I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters, only my own oc - Sia**

** Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

What I was currently doing was against the school rules and I knew it. Kaname knew it too but he didn't dare try and stop me.

I walked around the stables freely. All night class students were supposed to be in their dorms during the day.

And yet here I was.

I walked up the rows analyzing and admiring the horses.

The last one was a white mare.

I stopped staring at her. "Well aren't you just lovely."

I reached my hand over beckoning her to come to me and she did.

"It's rude to stare at people Zero." I said stroking the horses hair.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked and I chuckled.

"Wouldn't it be enough to say I felt your eyes on me?" I said looking at him.

He stared at me and I pulled back from the horse.

"Or maybe I could say I heard your heartbeat…" I said as he walked over to me.

"Or maybe you _want_ me to say, I caught your scent, the one thing that makes you separate from everyone else. Your blood unique, all around." I said my eyes flashing red as I trailed my fingers down his torso.

He stopped my fingers by grasping them with his own. "Shouldn't you be in your dorm?"

"Shouldn't you?" I countered.

He sighed before sitting himself in a pile of hay next to the white mare.

I watched him as he laid there. _Zero…._ He looked at me, his eyes looked so tired.

"You know….you can talk to me….about anything…" I told him as I continued to stare at him.

He looked away. "Yeah….I know."

I internally sighed. I both hated and loved his stubbornness. I walked over to him drawing his eyes as I sat in his lap.

"What are you-" He sputtered.

"Sleep." I said cutting him off. "You are obviously exhausted. And since I'm tired too, I'll sleep as well."

"So you're going to sleep on me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I most certainly am not sleeping in the hay, I'm a lady of high social standing after all." I said coyly.

"Whatever." He huffed turning his pink tinted cheeks away as I snuggled into his chest.

I smelt her before she came, I just ignored her until I couldn't any longer. The white mare Lily gently tugged our hairs to get our attention.

"What is it Lily?" Zero said sitting up, I clung to him as I looked at her.

"Ah ha I found you at last. Guardian's should set an example and not skip out early." She said before glaring at me. "And you, all night students are supposed to stay in their dorms until the switch over."

I returned her glare. "Or else what? What are you going to do take me to detention."

She glared. "I'll tell Kaname and he'll-"

"He'll what? Punish me? Oh I bet e would just love to punish me…" I laughed in her face.

She took a step towards me and that sent Lily into a raging fit.

"Easy there Lily." I cooed running my fingers through her mane. "Calm down she's a very simple minded and uncomplicated human girl, she is by no threat to you even if she tried to be."

"You came to bring me back to class?" Zero sighed.

"No it's over, you can't skip out when we have to stay late, now it's time for us to go and patrol the switch over." She snipped at him.

I glared at her from Zero's side. Honestly who the hell did she think she was?

"I know that." He said snatching his badge from her hand. "Come on Sia, let's get you back."

"Very well." I huffed making sure to bump into Yuki when I pasted her.

"Sia." Kaname asked catching me sneaking into our dorms. "Where have you been?"

I stared at him. "I don't not feel inclined to tell you."

His eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said smoothly before slamming my door in his face.

I sat in class once again next to Kaname, I leaned over in my seat to see what he was reading. It was nothing interesting by far merely things that we already knew.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw her. I smirked leaning over and pecking Kaname's cheek.

His face flushed as he turned and looked at me.

I shrugged before standing and walking out of the room. "Ruka." I said causing all the vampires to stop what they're doing to look at me with surprise.

"Yes, Lady Kuran?" She questioned standing before me instantly.

"Join me for a walk?" It wasn't an option.

"Of course."

We walked through the corridors silently before we stopped at a window. There standing below was Yuki staring at us.

"I do not like that girl." I whispered. "She over steps her boundaries and has a deadly habit of interfering with matters not of her own."

Ruka was shocked to silence.

I looked over at her. "One of these days she will cross me and I will have to kill her. Kaname's interest be dammed."

Her eyes widened even more.

I smiled "Thanks for having this talk with me Ruka. I feel a lot closer to you now. I was apprehensive about our relationship as I could sense Kaname has fed from you." to which she blushed. "But that's ok, because I've fed from Akatsuki." I said with a smile causing her to frown slightly.

I sighed before whispering "I'm going to step out for a bit, don't tell anyone ok."

She nodded.

"Great." I smiled before opening a window and jumping out of it.

I watched from a tree at Yuki's growing ignorance.

I smelt the bleed and resisted the urge to gag; I didn't find her scent appealing at all.

She was trying to get the day class girls to leave before anyone would happen to see them, but her efforts were in vain.

"Whose there." She said whipping her Artemis rod out.

Akatsuki caught it burning his hand. "So scary, the head master has trained you well."

"Oh my gosh look its Akatsuki's Kain and Hanabusa Aido from the night class." The day girl squealed.

"No need for all this fuss we just came because we smelled blood. You're so mean Yuki."

"You know the real reason we came out tonight-" His eyes glowing red. "Did you fall? What smells good Yuki is the smell of your blood."

"Really it is soo tempting..." I watched as Hanabusa bit into Yuki's hand.

She uselessly struggled against him. I sighed jumping out of the tree and to her rescue just in time to stop him from drinking from her neck.

I glared at him. "Hanabusa enough."

He shrunk back like I had slapped him. If that wasn't enough Zero appeared in front of me holding a gun to his head.

"Drinking blood on school grounds is strictly forbidden. Has the smell of blood made you lose control…vampire." Zero sneered glaring at him.

I thought it was really sweet him trying to protect me… I tossed Yuki to the side.

"But I already tasted her." Aido said with a smirk. I shook my head at the idiot before I pushed Aido out of the way taking on the full blast of Zero's bloody rose.

It burned. It burned like hell and just when I thought that I couldn't take it anymore my body finished absorbing all the light.

I fell back into a pair of strong arms. I looked up to see they belonged to Kaname whom was looking at me with eyes filled with worry.

I quickly righted myself. I didn't need any help from him. I looked around to see that neither Zero nor Yuki was here. He probably left because the smell of her blood was everywhere. It was only me and Kaname.

"Do you have a death wish?" He growled.

"No…then again maybe…" I said before laughing.

"Why did you do it?" Kaname growled obviously not finding my answer funny.

"What? Save Hanabusa?" I shrugged. "I like him, he's funny."

"You could have been killed." He snapped.

I scoffed. "I'm the only vampire that can survive a bloody rose. He would have been killed instantly. Do not think me so weak Kaname."

"Even your powers have limitations Sia."

"But a bloody rose can now be crossed of that list. Stop acting like you care." I hissed before walking back towards the dorms.

I had changed into my sleeping attire when I felt the pull.

My eyes glowed. "Zero…"

I ran across the academy faster than I ever had towards him.

His blood called to me.

I found him in a dark hallway breathing heavy with his hand covering his face.

I walked over to him removing his hands, as his new fangs pierced his bottom lip.

"Sia-" His eyes wide a blush staining his cheeks at my underdressed self.

I cut off his next words by slowly licking the blood from his lip. I pulled back to see his eyes a bright red as he stared at me hungrily.

I grabbed his hand pulling him with me; He followed me back towards his dorm room. I pushed him onto his bed before straddling his waist.

I pushed my hair to the side of my neck offering it to him. "Drink and sate the hunger darling. Drink from me and keep your sanity."

I watched as he fought himself. He wasn't going to drink from my neck. He wasn't ready.

I bit my writs before pressing it towards him mouth. I watched as he bit into my wrist.

I grabbed his wrist in my other hand and brought it to my lips before biting him.

We both moaned as the bond we shared four years ago tightened.

I watched him for a moment, his breathing was steady, his red eyes and fangs had also retreated.

I sighed. "Always getting yourself into a mess." I whispered to him.

I tried to slip out of his arm but it only tightened around my waist pulling me even closer to him.

"Don't go…" He mumbled in his sleep.

"I have to…I shall see you soon." I whispered wiggling out of his arm.

I bite my lip in thought before quickly placing a kiss on his lips before streaking towards the moon dormitory.

I was close, so close to my room before I was grabbed from behind and pinned to the wall.

I glared into Kaname red eyes. "What game are you playing Sia?" He whispered to me as the not alert any other vampires of our presence.

"No game, least not one that you need to worry about." I mused.

"Really because I smelt your blood…" He growled out.

I remained silent.

"Your obsession with Kiryu is toxic." He hissed.

"As is your obsession with Yuki." I retorted.

"Then maybe we should give them up…"

"What?" I asked taken aback by his words.

"Maybe we should let them go, and focus on us, just us." He said his fingers trailing down my neck.

I shivered automatically before pushing him away. "Who says I even want you back."

He smirked. His arms snaking around my body. It was such a familiar yet unfamiliar position to be in.

"Years apart and I can still tell that you want me, you're just too stubborn to admit it."

I didn't respond to him, he would only find satisfaction in my lies.

"So what's your point Kaname? That I still have feeling for you that I still want you back? Of course I do, of course I'll always love you your family, but that still doesn't change what you did."

He was silent for a moment before he sighed. "I know. I know it doesn't change what I did to you. I know that I have hurt you, but I'm trying Sia. I'm trying."

He pulled me closer him. "But I need to know…I need to know my efforts aren't in vain."

"Tell me…" his voice was a whimper. "Tell me Sia…tell that you still care…tell me, I need to hear those words from your lips…please just say them…"

I turned looking up into his eyes. Fear, true fear of rejection was what I saw and I made my heart clench. A voice in my head told me to walk away, to not say anything, because if I did…the consequences of my actions would put people that I loved at risk. But I couldn't I wouldn't walk away from him, I did it once and that damn near killed me…

"I love you, Kaname."

Relief flooded his eyes before his lips covered mine.

"Suspended for ten days….for a taste of Yuki's blood it was totally worth it."

"I wouldn't let dorm president Kuran hear you say that he'll get angry especially sense Sia took the shot that would have otherwise killed you." Akatsuki stated.

He remember Lord Kuran's face when when came upon them, he looked like a demon...trees crumbled and grass wilted with every step. he thought for sure that night he would have died for sure, but Sia was amazing and so was her power...

Aido flinched at the mention of the female pureblood. He still didn't understand why she had stepped in front of a bullet for him. He shook if off the words falling from his lips due to his impulsive manners.

"That's what I want…I'm sorry but surviving on tablets alone isn't enough anymore…"

I caught Akatsuki's eyes and Kaname and I rounded the corner.

"Her blood was so irresistible I just-" Aido continued…

Akatsuki tried to warn him but it was too late.

Kaname walked over to him with a glare in his eyes before striking him across the face. "You just?"

"I am so sorry…" He whispered lowering his head as Kaname walked away.

He looked back at me and I waved him off and he continued, I would meet him shortly.

"Hanabusa." I said making him flinch and look at me.

"Lady Elysia… I apologize. I shouldn't have done what I did then-" I cut him off surprising him when I put my finger to his lips my legs straddling his on the couch.

His breath hitched.

I looked into his eyes. "Not another word."

He nodded.

Kaname's rash actions had left a bloody cut on Aido's face.

I leaned in towards his face tilting his cheek towards my lips. I slowly brought my tongue across the cut, shivering at the taste of fresh blood.

I smirked as Aido breathing became raged, I pulled back from his face to see his fang digging into his bottom lip and his face beet red.

I swiping my finger across the blood on his lip before licking it off.

I stood off of him after a second. I started walk towards Kaname room after throwing over my shoulder. "Try not to get another vampire killing weapon pointed at your head, I might not be around to save you. And that would be a pity, you taste so sweet."

I found Kaname staring out of his window licking the blood off his finger while mumbling Yuki name.

I took a step back. I could have slapped myself for being so dumb. I would be an idiot if I thought he would just forget about her.

I felt a pull and immediately took off towards the day student dormitories. He'd be a bigger fool if he'd think I'd just forget about Zero.

I found him in the bathroom coughing up his blood tablets.

I rubbed his back and he relaxed instantly. "Zero if your body is rejecting the tablets, why are you continuously trying to take them?"

"Because-" he whispered, he didn't elaborate and he didn't need to, because of the blood we shared the previous night I could literally feel every emotion.

Hate disgust and fear, all of this directed at himself because of what he was becoming.

"Zero." I whispered before taking his hand and leading him back towards his dorm room.

He laid in the bed closing his eyes, I stood up to leave when he stopped me.

"Stay."

"You know I can't stay."

"Please Sia."

I sighed before nodded. "Ok, but only for a little while." I said before crawling in the bed with him. I curled up next to him and his arms automatically wrapped around me pulling my back to his chest and wrapping me in his scent.

He sighed mumbling a 'Thank you.'

I watched him as he slept. I bit my lip. "Kaname wouldn't be happy that I'm sneaking off to see you, especially after I promised him that I would try to mend our relationship. I'm supposed to give you up like he is Yuki…but I can't, I can't give you up…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my peeps!**

**I'm back with a new chapter! ****Thanks for favoriting and following guys!**

**And a huge thanks to my reviewers.**

**I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters, only my own oc - Sia**

** Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I walked down the corridors of the day class causing the male population and even several girls to go crazy.

"Good morning everyone!" I said flashing a smile; stopping hearts and causing nose bleeds.

The boys followed me around like the love sick zombies that they were. I paused outside the doors listening to a couple of girl's conversation. Tomorrow was Saint Chocolate's day.

I walked into the classroom finding the seat with Zero's scent and perching on top of it while I waited like a complete stalker. The boys surrounded me asking me question about my life and since I was waiting for Zero to arrive I decided to answer them.

"So tell me, what's up with this Saint Chocolate's day I keep hearing about?"

"All the girls in the day class go around giving chocolates to the boys they have crushes on to proclaim their love for them." One of the boys explained.

"I don't get it really." Another said.

"It's completely absurd." One with blonde hair scoffed.

"I think they forget this is a school of higher learning…" A copper haired one said shyly.

I smirked. "So does that mean that you guys don't give chocolates?"

"It's a girl's holiday." They all said with a shrug.

I pouted glancing over them innocently. "I think you guys should give the girl you like chocolates, it's romantic. I would definitely be interested in a guy that got me chocolates with their confessions attached."

Hearts flew around as well as blushes. I waited a moment more before looking at the wall clock and frowning. "Um, does Zero not have this class?"

"Ehh no not today Kiryu is in the class further down." The copper one said.

"Thank you." I hugged him making his face a beet red before running towards the door.

I walked in catching the eyes of every student.

"Sia?!" I heard my name slip from serval lips but only one mattered.

"Zero!" I smiled before walking over towards him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a frown as I perched myself right on top of his desk ignoring the glare from the brunette serval seats down. I mentally swore that if she ruined my fun now, she would pay for it…

I pouted. "I missed you."

I felt the heated glares the boys shot at Zero and smirked.

"What are you really doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure that I would be getting chocolates from you tomorrow." I said causally running my fingers up and down his chest.

He scoffed while placing his hands on my own to stop them. "As if."

I glared at him before my eyes filled with fake tears. "Are you saying you don't care about me Zero? That you really won't get me chocolates?"

"We care at you Sia-san! Yes we'll get you chocolates. Forget Kiryu!"

I was internally laughing this was just too funny. I turned towards the boys that had crowed around us with wild hearts in their eyes. "Really, you guys will?"

"Yes!"

I smiled. "That makes me so happy!"

They all started shouting at once. Saying 'how cute' and 'I love you' etc.

I felt an arm grab my own and before I knew it Zero and I were outside the classroom. "Now why'd you have to do that, the boys will hate you for taking me away from them."

"Why are you riling them up?"

"Because it's funny, and I was bored." I said with a shrug.

He walked me over towards the cross over, to which I jumped landing on the wall.

I looked at him "Till the switch over."

I sighed from my position next to Kaname as we walked down the stairs together.

"Lord Kaname Lady Elysia…" Ruka said.

"Morning Kaname, Sia." Ichijo said with his chipper smile.

I flashed them both one in return.

"Shall we go?" Kaname said to me to which I nodded.

We walked through the gates, the girls screaming their heads off as usual. The large group of boys that I had dubbed my own personal group of stalkers yelled towards me to get my attention.

"Good morning guys how are you doing this evening?" I yelled with a smile.

They yelled so loud even I couldn't understand them I smiled anyway though.

"See even Sia knows the game, play along Akatsuki."

"I refuse." He retorted, his impassive face faltering for a split second to sneer at his cousin.

"Good morning Yuki." Kaname said greeting her with a smile.

I didn't even bother glaring at him, when I caught sight of Zero I made a beeline towards him wrapping my arms around his arm, it what was becoming our afternoon routine. "Did you miss me Zero?"

He shook his head, before to my surprise saying "Yes. Thank you, for other night…that was the best sleep I've had in while…"

My eyes widened and I couldn't stop the blush that flushed across my face. Kaname stopped, taking in my red face, before walking over to Zero.

"Hello Zero how are you feeling?" He asked with one of his shit eating grins.

My eyes widened. No the fuck he wasn't going _there_….

I looked at Zero he looked just as shocked. Kaname took that time to grab my arm pulling me away from him. Then with a smile that revealed jealousy malice and hatred he said. "_You take care_."

My mouth nearly dropped at Kaname's unspoken challenge.

I looked at the other vampires, they didn't get it. But of course they wouldn't, they didn't know much less understand Kaname the way I did. Not even Ichijo and he was his best friend. So of course they didn't see the challenge his innocent words presented.

I was in such shocked that I allowed Kaname to drag me away, I didn't have time to contemplate on how tight and possessive his grip on my arm was. I was more concerned about Zero's reaction.

And he didn't disappoint.

"Listen if you want to challenge me I'll be ready and waiting anytime you want, Kaname." Zero growled venomously his fist clenched and trembling at his sides.

"That jerk." Aido hissed.

"Hanabusa." Akatsuki said trying to calm his cousin although, aido wasn't the only one angry and appalled by Zero's outburst.

"No he can't-"

"Enough." I snapped at them silencing them both and drawing eyes of the other vampires.

I looked at Kaname to see him staring at me. I turned away from him with a huff before marching off to class.

I sat as far away from Kaname as I could…but that wasn't fa enough. I couldn't stand to be near him after what he did. I mean really? It was childish and unnecessary.

I closed my book and walked out of the class, once away drawing the eyes of the vampires.

"You should learn to control your temper." Kaname said with a sigh.

"You should learn to control your jealousy." I snapped turning around to glare at him. He had followed me all the way towards to gardens where we wouldn't be over heard.

I crossed my arms glaring into the sky, I felt if I looked at him again I would launch myself at him.

"Sia-"

"Why?" I said instead of letting him finish whatever he was planning on saying. "Why must you provoke him?"

He scoffed. "His entire existence provokes me."

My eye twitched in irritation before I brought my eyes to his with a glare. "Why did you do it Kaname?"

He narrowed his eyes as he walked over to me until there was no space between us. "Because, Kiryu never seems to learn his place. There are a lot of things I have learned to tolerate in this world, sharing is not one of them. I want you to stop sneaking off to see him Sia."

I scoffed. "You don't own-"

His fangs bared his eyes burned red as he grabbed my shoulders shaking me back and forth. "**_Do you want me to kill him?_**"

I flinched at the hostility in his voice, never mind the growing pain in my shoulders or than fact that a headache was now forming.

"I **_will_** kill him Sia, I don't have plans to right now as he is still of use to me, but if you get any closer **I. Will. Kill. Him.**"

"You kill him and I will never forgive you, there won't be a day that I won't hate you I swear it Kaname." My own eyes glowing red at his threat to Zero's life.

He stared at me, before looking away while releasing my shoulders. "We are vampires, you might be upset, but you will learn to move on you won't stay mad for an eternity."

I glared at him. "I **_will_** hate you for an **_eternity_**."

His eyes met mine, and for the first time his eyes that I had known for so long were no longer recognizable. I did not know this person in front of me, this man with cold and emotionless eyes.

"Then I will live with that, I will live with you hating me but you will be by my side. I will not share you with another man." He said before he left me in the garden.

The next day was Saint Chocolates day. A day that I had been once looking forward too…

I was forced to stand next to Kaname's side. The others weren't sure what had happened between us but they could feel the heavy tension in waves. They even felt inclined to walk in front of us for a change.

I could hear all the screams, I just wished this day over. Being stuck in Kaname's dark presence is killing my mood. I felt like he was trying to snuff out my light.

The gates opened their screams grew louder.

"Wow this will be fun." Aido said with a huge grin.

"This kind of thing doesn't interest me…" Shiki said with a sigh.

"Just put up with it." Akatsuki said dryly.

I blocked out Yuki's voice as soon as she started speaking.

"Taking chocolates from girls is my obligation." Aido said causing me to chuckle as he flew past Yuki.

"Wait, it's not time yet Aido." Yuki whined, she was a step away from stomping her foot and crying like a child.

"Aido," Kaname's voice stopped him dead in his tracks. "You must behave yourself today, that understood."

His voice left no room for argument.

"Yes, of course Lord Kaname." Aido said his mood deflating.

I glared at her as she bowed. "Thank you lord Kaname, I appreciate it." My lip curled as she took off with a blush and a smile.

"Ruka." I said drawing eyes of the surrounding vampires. I ignored them.

"Yes Lady Kuran?" She said once more appearing by my side.

"Accompany me?"

"Of course." She said and I nodded.

Once the whistle was blown I walked to my assigned gate with a smirk as the boys were there ready and willing to hand over their chocolates and confessions.

I could feel eyes staring into my back but I ignored them.

"I hope these girls realize how fortunate they are that Kaname and Sia are so nice." I heard Ruka grimace.

I snickered glancing back at Ruka with a wink.

"You look scary." Akatsuki said

"The expression on your face isn't any better their giving you chocolates the least you could do is smile." Ruka snapped at him.

"Ruka" the boy I knew as the representative for the day class called to gain her attention.

"What is it?" She growled out, turning to glare at him.

"I got you this, to show you how I feel." He said with a smile. She glared in disgust at the poor guy in return.

I walked over taking the box and giving it to her. "She just doesn't know what to say…" I whispered to him causing him to blush and for the boys at my gate to glare at their class rep.

I chuckled as she shot me a look before remembering my station and looking away after apologizing.

"Your my friend, no need to be so formal." I said with a with a grin waving her off.

She still looked like she was sorry.

"Well if you want you can carry this and I'll call it even." I said motioning towards my chocolates confessions.

She nodded and quickly grabbed them. No sooner where my hands freed did I get more chocolates.

"You have clearly caused an uproar with the day class boys and apperantly some girls too." she said with a small smile as she noticed my full hands once more.

"I know." I said with a laugh.

"Sia." I looked over to see Kaname glaring at all the boys. "Let's go, it's getting late."

I looked at the sky, it was still early. I sighed before looking at the boys. "Sorry I'm afraid I just can't take anymore, my hands are full."

They bowed their heads to hide their disappointment, mumbling how it was their own faults and not mine.

I walked next to him refusing to me his eyes even though I felt them on my face.

"Thank you, Yuki." Kaname said towards her which I promptly ignored.

"Hey Sia wait," I turned to see Zero striding over to me.

I instantly felt Kaname's heated glare on me, as if I opened my mouth and called him to me.

"What is it?" I snapped at Zero, wanting to scare him off.

He looked taken back before handing me a small silver wrapped box.

"Here." he said coolly pressing it into my hand before walking away.

I continued walking not looking back. I reached the class room sitting in my chair with my mountain of chocolates and confessions reading them to pass the time.

I absentmindedly looked up to see only Ichijo, Siren and Kaname.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Ichijo.

He looked up shocked. "Oh, right no one else is here are they… I wonder where they went?"

Kaname placed his hand over mine stilling me to my seat before I could even get up.

I glared at him, something was wrong, I could feel it. My link to Zero was practically urging me to go to his side.

"Kaname…" I pleaded with him.

"No, Sia…unless you want him to cease to exist." He said not even looking up from the book he was reading.

I snatched my arm from his and stood up from my chair going to sit by the window. I hated him right now…

"Well it seems everyone is truly repentant. But I have to say it was pretty gutsy of Zero to take up Aido's challenge like he did, something must really be eating up at that boy."

I flinched Ichijo's words, he just didn't know how true his words were…

Kaname caught my eyes.

"We can't help him, not now. That occurrence four years ago, changed his life forever."

I turned away from him clutching my heart and my eyes glowed red.

_Zero…_


	8. Chapter 8

**UPDATE IS HERE!**

**I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters, only my own oc - Sia**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I lounged boredly on my chaise sofa as Siren delivered the news. My face was void of emotions but on the inside I was slightly excited.

A surprise dorm inspection by the discipline committee was supposed to occur today.

AKA I would see Zero, and Zero would see me.

I glanced up at Kaname who stood by myside. Of course that would also mean Yuki would no doubt tag along, but I supposed just this once if she could distract Kaname's attention long enough for me to talk to Zero it would be fine.

Kaname had become insufferably clingy…where ever I went he was there following…like a shadow. It was beginning to be too much for me. I was feeling smothered.

"What a pain. There's no predicting what the headmaster will do next." Ruka said sounding aggravated.

"I don't mind, it's not like I've got something here that I don't want them to see." Shiki said indifferently.

"True but when its spur of the moment you can see what the norm of a place is really like." Ichijo said.

"Do you mean like the pair of briefs you haven't picked up and are still lying on the floor Takuma." Shiki said.

Ichijo laughed flashing a smile. "Those are fine. They are made from the finest silks you can buy and sewn by the best tailor around. Those briefs could be left anywhere and I still wouldn't be embarrassed."

"That's not the point." Ruka said dryly.

I watched curiously as Akatsuki whispered to Aido before they left. Kaname noticed it too.

He offered me his hand and I played along grasping it. We walked in silence before reaching the room Aido and Akatsuki shared. My eyes widened at all the junk that was in the room.

"D-dorm president Kuran, Lady Kuran…." Aido said in fear.

"Aido I'd like to speak to you about our dorms regulations…it seems that you need to be reminded of them." I said with a frown as I took in everything in the room.

My frowned deepened when a saw a brush of mine I had broken a few days ago in a fit of frustration from Kaname. "Is that my brush?"

"No…it's not what it looks like Milady…these are just-" Aido started. Kaname let his grip on his power slip and several light bulbs shattered. We watched as Aido dived to pick up the shattered pieces.

"I can add these to my collection too…" Aido said blissfully before flinching when he realized we were still there.

I sighed when I felt Kaname's mood darken. I walked away with Akatsuki; I couldn't save Aido this time…

I shook my head when I heard the slap resound in the hallway.

"Get rid of it all." Kaname said coolly.

"If I develop muscles from this my agency will be upset." Shiki said blandly causing me to smirk.

"Modeling is hard work isn't it?" Ichijo said with his bright smile.

Aido was laying on the floor sobbing. "Oh...my poor collection."

"Don't hold this against me Hanabusa." Akatsuki mumbled to his cousin with a sigh.

I watched from the window as Yuki and Zero walked into the courtyard. I frowned when I saw them pause, and watched as Yuki stood on the edge of the water fountain pointing at him.

I rolled my eyes she was no doubt giving him a speech.

I glared when she faked falling so he could catch her. She sat up with a smirk with Zero's blood tablets in her hand. Zero shot her a look that could kill after snatching back his tablets. He turned away from her and left.

"Zero wait!" She shouted at the top of her lungs before taking off after him.

"Looks like the disciplinary committee is leaving." I said when I felt Kaname's presence behind me.

He wrapped his arm around my waist but didn't respond.

Ichijo and Shiki walked pasted. "The surprise inspection must be canceled."

"What?!" Aido said rushing towards the widow we were looking out of. "You mean my little slices of heaven were destroyed for nothing…"

I raised an eyebrow as I watched Aido back up slowly. I looked up to see Kaname glaring at him and decided that I didn't want to stick around to see Kaname punish Aido for being Aido.

I walked around town; I had snuck out of the moon dormitory before Kaname could find and stop me.

I walked towards the darker part of town till I found what I was looking for. My eyes bled red and I watched as they trembled in complete fear. "There now, there's not a reason to fear me…I have a simple task for you..."

I left soon after deciding to track Zero's scent with a content smile on my face. When I found him I smiled again, he was seated in a restaurant enjoying a bowl of ramen.

"I wish you could be this peaceful all the time." I whispered watching him from the shadows.

A piercing scream hit the air along with the smell of blood. I sighed and rolled my eyes, Yuki just couldn't stay of out trouble for five minutes for me to enjoy being a stalker…for five freaking minutes.

I followed slowly behind Zero, wanting to see him in action and not really feeling inclined to help Yuki.

I watched as a fight broke out between Zero and a level E vampire.

"I see you've already lost your link to humanity haven't you…" Zero whispered as the beast charged him.

I watched wordlessly when the beast paused and looked at Zero. "You…one of us…one of us…"

Zero glared shouting. "Shut Up!" Before blasting his bloody rose.

The vampire disintegrated and when the dust cleared a child that was also a level E stood. The smaller vampire laughed before climbing up the wall of the bell tower.

I sighed when I heard Yuki scream. I followed Zero up the stairs before pinning him to the floor before he could interfere with what's going on in the next room and get himself killed.

"S-Sia…" He whispered in shock and confusion as I hovered above him.

I placed my finger above his lips watching his face as his eyes flickered red. Yuki's blood stained the air.

"You poor creature, ending up like this…" I heard Kaname's voice sound in the room and I watched Zero's eyes widen in shock.

"Kaname how did you-" Yuki said before he cut her off as he continued speaking.

"However the person you have chosen to hurt is someone very dear to me."

I clutched Zero to me shielding him as I felt Kaname's power recklessly slash around the room. There was no reason for him to expend this amount of power on a simple level E.

After a moment he let up, but I still didn't release Zero.

"Kaname what just…"

"It's over now." Kaname said once more cutting Yuki off.

"That boy he was…"

"Level E." He finished for her.

"Level E? So does that mean he wasn't a vampire than?" Yuki asked sounding hopeful, I grimaced foolish girl…

"No, they are vampires as well." Kaname said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah but he-"

"You're a bad girl. What were you thinking coming to a dangerous place like this all by yourself?" Kaname said changing the subject.

"I came here because I was trying to find Zero…"

"Well…I'm afraid he isn't here. He's probably back at the dorm…I'll walk you back. With the scent of your blood it's too risky for you to be walking alone." Kaname said.

I waited until I heard them get a good distance away before releasing Zero from my protective hold.

His eyes were now back to normal and he had steadied his breathing.

I didn't make a comment about his eyes shifting; I knew he wouldn't appreciate it. I grabbed his hand and gave it a slight squeeze as we walked back to the academy in silence.

When we reached to pathways that went to separate dormitories I turned to look at him. "I hope that you will come to me before you do something we will both regret. Even still, I will help you, I'm on your side always Zero."

He frowned but didn't get a word in as I turned and walked away from him.

I was sitting in front of my vanity brushing out my hair when Kaname walked in without knocking.

"Have you lost your manners brother?" I snipped as I stared at myself.

"You left today." He wasn't asking.

"How can you be so sure, it's not like you were here to see me with your own eyes, now were you?"

"His scent is all over you." He hissed.

I shrugged. "The smell of Yuki's blood stains you as well brother, so don't try to act all high and mighty."

I watched boredly from my mirror as he stalked over to me. He turned my chair to face him and he locked eyes with me.

"Yuki was almost killed today; she was attacked by two level E's"

"How sad, the poor dear must be terribly frightened now…how does it feel to have all your hard work slowly go down the drain…Kaname." I said stoically.

He glared. "Did you have anything to do with the attack on Yuki?"

I blinked my mind taking me back to earlier today when I give two Level E's an order before turning my eyes towards Kaname my lip twitching as I fought to withhold a fang filled smirk. "How low you must think of me…"

He slammed his fist down. "Damnit Sia! This isn't a game!"

"It's not? Are you sure? Then tell me why did you use so much power to destroy the level E? The force behind it practically destroyed the building."

He leaned back with a shrug although his eyes still narrowed. "I was just getting rid of a pest…"

"Bullshit. You were trying to get rid over Zero and if I wasn't there you would have destroyed him as well."

"Just like you would have let Yuki be killed. She's our sister and you tried to kill her." Kaname growled.

I leaned back casually just like him unfazed. "Well then it's a good thing that she has such a white knight there to save her, right?"

"You aren't going to stop…are you?"

"I'll stop…when you let off of Zero."

"You'd risk his life knowing that I'd kill him."

"I'd risk his life easily knowing that by doing so you risked your precious Yuki's. It's a give and take world Kaname. If you take from me, naturally it is my right to destroy something you cherish most…I will not hesitate to kill her..." I said coldly.

"You're lying." Kaname scoffed.

"Am I?" I said standing to face him.

"Yuki has always made it very clear to me where our relationship has stood, even now, with her memories suppressed we are still at ends…I will mourn my baby sister that barley had the chance to live along with Zero. Try me, that way we will both be stuck with just each other…forever." I dared him my eyes glowing a murderous red.

We glared at each other.

Finally Kaname stood back. "Very well then."

My eyes widened, before they narrowed in suspicion but I didn't bother commenting.

Kaname stared at me a moment more through narrowed eyes before turning and walking from the room.

"I couldn't hide it from you Kaname…but after all you really are in a class all your own. Without a drop of human blood coursing through your veins, you and your ancestors linage is rare among vampires now. You and Elysia are the vampires of vampires….pure blood vampires. The powers of your ancestors have been pasted on to you and it is for that reason your existence strikes fear into the heart of other vampires."

"Headmaster cross, it is because I trust you that I have avoided bringing up this issue in the past. Regardless the steps you have taken are minimal at best, why do you continue to treat Zero as an ordinary student."

I continued watching the flame of the candle even as I felt Kaien glance towards me. It was per my request after all.

Kaname sensing this flexed his fingers into the headmaster's desk leaving claw marks, growling in warning. "Stay this course and Zero will destroy the pacifist ideology that you've worked so hard for."

I scoffed tensing as Kaien began to explain Zero's past to Kaname. It wasn't any of Kaname's damn business. I stood gaining both of their gazes.

"Elysia?"

"I don't even understand why we need to discuss this." I said coolly before walking out of the room.

I started walking down the hallway wanting to get away from Kaname, but paused turning and heading in the opposite direction when I sensed Zero.

I crouched in front of Zero as I found him curled up covering his ears at the bottom of the stairs.

"S-Sia…" Zero whimpered as he eyes flickered and his body shuddered.

"Shh…" I whispered before holding out my hand to him. When he took it I pulled him to his feet.

I cupped his cheek my thumb ghosting over his lips before pricking my finger on his fangs and letting him lick the blood. I looked up at him as he easily towered over me, his eyes were filled with hunger...and not just for blood. "Let me help you Zero…"

"Let me…" He leaned down closer to my face as he cupped my cheeks…

"Save you…" At first he kissed me with hesitation, as if he were unsure if I would break under his touch and I chuckled at his endearing gesture, it was so very human of him.

But he was not human, not anymore. My blood red eyes meeting his own. "It's alright…you don't need to hold back from me, you don't need to hide."

He eyes dilated as I leaned towards his face taking him lower lip into my mouth and nipping it. I sighed when his blood touched my tongue and seeing his blood on my lips was the straw that pushed him over.

I body practically vibrated with excitement when Zero attacked my lips as he backed me roughly into a wall.

A soft moan left my lips with encouraging whispers in his ear being heard, as his tongue and teeth left stamps down my neck.

I couldn't help throwing my head back and encouraging him all the while internally chuckling Kaname would kill us both if he found out.

"Zero?"

_Damn that girl_ I cursed her mentally.

Zero stiffened as Yuki's blood filled the air. "Get back!" He growled.

"But why?" She asked as she continued to walk closer. "Zero I want to keep taking to you. I want you to open up and share your thoughts with me. After all were both exactly the same-"

"No, were not!" Zero snarled.

"I'm sorry maybe I've been a bit self-absorbed lately, thinking you and I were struggling with the same pain and the same fears too…I guess…I was only seeing…myself." Yuki cried pathetically.

My eyes flashed when I saw he turn her back to run away from him and I knew she had made a deadly mistake…you should never turn your back on a vampire….

Zero lunged but I was faster pushing Yuki out of the way as Zero's hunger for blood clouded his pervious lust.

I tensed as I felt him teasingly lick up the side of my neck.

"Z-Zero what-" Yuki stuttered fearfully.

"Get out of here you foolish little brat!" I said softly before eliciting a mewl as Zero bit into my neck rather roughly.

My body was vibrating, humming with energy as Zero indulged in the forbidden fruit that was my blood.

Zero broke away from me upon hearing Yuki frighten gasp.

My legs buckled but I held my ground even as Kaname approached, rage pouring off of him in waves.

"Sia…"He said my name softly before glaring at Zero. "You have been reduced to a blood sucking beast, Zero Kiryu." Kaname said coldly as he roughly pushed Yuki behind him and pulled me to his side.

"Enough Kaname…" I said pushing from his arms to walk to Zero's side. "I'm fine, he just gave me a little nip, a little _love_ bite."

He growled at that and I narrowed my eyes and stood in front of Zero defiantly. "I said I was fine Kaname. You should attend to Yuki; she looks as if she's about to faint from shock."

He growled his eyes flashing as he pulled me in his grasp pulling my head to the side to examine the bite mark for himself.

He glared at Zero. "You devoured her mercilessly…she can't even fight me."

"Bastard." I muttered. My eyes widened and my body stiffened when Kaname leaned down, biting the same spot where Zero had just removed his fangs.

Hissed but it was useless; I didn't have the strength to fight against Kaname, not with the loss of blood.

I slumped against him, smugness and pride practically oozing from him.

He chuckled. "In your clouded delusional level E mind you even dared to try and claim her…didn't you."

Zero glared at Kaname although even I saw the confusion on his face. He wasn't aware of what he was doing…he was merely following instinct. And what vampire in their right mind wouldn't jump at the chance to claim a powerful partner.

"However…you cannot claim something that has already been taken. Even as a level E you should be able to sense that Sia is already mine…" Kaname taunted him as he bent down kissing my throat. I mustered up a growl before glaring at him. I was going to give it to him when I got my strength back.

He picked me up cradling me in his arm before pushing pasted Zero and tossing a pasted our Yuki over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He disappeared, leaving Zero alone to let his thoughts consume him.


End file.
